Implicit
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by This Could Theoretically Be Sparta. Naruto tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke tidak mengatakan namanya selama mereka berhubungan. Apa yg Naruto ucapkan sudah cukup bagi mereka. Semuanya implisit, tak ada keperluan untuk mengucapkannya. SasuNaruSasu. One shot.


**Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published:****07-23-10****  
****Story-id:****6168896**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Implicit © This Could Theoretically Be Sparta**

**IMPLICIT  
by: This Could Theoretically Be Sparta**

Naruto tidak peduli kalau Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan namanya saat mereka tengah berhubungan intim. Cukuplah baginya untuk tahu bahwa Sasuke berada di sana, padat dan nyata. Cukuplah baginya untuk memeluknya dengan lengan ini, mengecupnya, merasakannya, dari kulit ke kulit, dan bibir ke bibir. Cukuplah sudah baginya untuk mendengar nafas letihnya, suara erangan nikmatnya di dalam apartement yang remang ini. Apa yang Naruto katakan cukuplah bagi mereka berdua. Semuanya implisit, tak terucap, tak ada keperluan bagi mereka untuk mengatakannya.

Tentu saja Naruto akan sangat senang jika, meski hanya sekali saja, Sasuke tidak batal membisikkan namanya di tengah jalan; atau, setelah mereka letih dan puas, Sasuke memberitahunya bahwa ia mencintainya, meski Naruto sudah tahu persis tentang hal itu tanpa perlu dikatakan lagi.

Jadi, Narutolah yang mengatakannya untuk mereka berdua.

Dengan nama Sasuke ia merintih, meski suaranya parau, ia akan mengucapkan seberapa nikmatnya semua perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, dan seberapa inginnya ia melakukan hal itu. Dan setelah semuanya berakhir, ia mengelus pipi Sasuke, dan berbisik bahwa ia mencintainya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Tidak. Sasuke akan meraih tangannya, mengecupi jemarinya, dan memandangnya dengan mata yang separuh tertutup dan menggairahkan tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Tak pernah ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir tipis dan sensualnya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ada, mungkin, tidak juga di saat kematian Naruto. Tapi Naruto memberanikan diri, dan mengatakan itu untuk mereka berdua.

Dan bukannya Sasuke tidak menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya. Sasuke akan datang ke belakang Naruto saat ia sedang mencuci piring, mengecup lehernya, menghirup aromanya. Kadang, saat mereka sendirian dan di sekitar mereka sedang sepi, ia akan mengecupnya di pipi, atau merapat padanya.

Ia juga semakin terbuka di depan publik. Kadang saat Naruto mendapat tatapan penuh nafsu dari seorang gadis, Sasuke akan segera menandai 'daerah kekuasannya' dengan satu tangan di saku belakang Naruto, menangkupkan tangannya di bokong Naruto dengan posesif, dan memandang tajam ke arah si gadis dengan padangan tajam khas miliknya yang bahkan bisa membuat Kyuubi lari mencari ibunya.

Tapi ia tak pernah mengucap satu kata apapun, dan sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, namun akan sangatlah menyegarkan untuk bisa mendengarnya meski hanya sekali.

Suatu hari, Naruto baru saja kembali dari misi. Seharusnya ia letih, tetapi karena chakranya hampir habis, Kyuubi mencium kebebasan, dan Kyuubi membuat Naruto menjadi liar. Sulit bagi Naruto menolak pikiran untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tetap berada di bawahnya, dan bahkan memperkosanya tanpa sadar; dengan kejam menggigit di pertemuan antara leher dan bahu Sasuke, dan menggeram dengan lahap saat Sasuke memekik, bahkan tanpa sedikit pun keengganan.

Setelah Naruto kehabisan tenaga, letih, dan tertidur, Kyuubi akhirnya puas karena bisa mengambil kesempatan dari Uchiha yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang tengah tertidur, menyentuh bekas gigitan di lehernya, dan meringis saat ia bergerak, lalu menghela nafas.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang terlihat begitu polos tanpa dosa bisa menubruk dirinya dengan begitu kasar? Hal ini benar-benar berada di luar nalarnya.

Ia meraih dan menyentuh pipi Naruto, lalu bibirnya, batang lehernya, dan kemudian bergerak maju.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dengan napas yang hampir habis, mengecup perlahan cuping telinga lelaki itu, dan kemudian berbalik.

Ia tak pernah memberitahunya di saat ia tengah terjaga, tapi ia tahu Naruto tahu, jadi ia tak perlu melakukan itu. Naruto mengucapkannya untuk mereka berdua.

Semuanya implisit.

**.:FIN:.**


End file.
